


Silence and Secrets in Spring

by The_Twisted_Kingdom



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Forced, I know you wouldn't do this, I'm sorry Tamlin, Rape, Rough Sex, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), Violent Sex, this is straight up rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twisted_Kingdom/pseuds/The_Twisted_Kingdom
Summary: Elain's politeness and manners make Tamlin think she wants him...
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Tamlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Silence and Secrets in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and it became something entirely different to what I had originally thought it would be.   
> This is straight up rape. Don't say you weren't warned.

**Silence and Secrets in Spring**

Snapping her book shut, Elain tucked it back into her dress pocket. She was glad she had come back to the Spring Court, as she’d gotten the shape of the petals entirely wrong the first time around. This had been a good use of time while Lucien had been away. She had kept herself occupied, and been productive while she had done so. She was glad that he would be returning in the next day or so, however. She had missed him, and she planned to make that very clear to him when he was back. She even thought she might let him know that she was thinking about accepting the mating bond.

With a shy smile to herself, Elain turned to head back inside and found Tamlin standing right before her. “Oh…”

“Elain,” he said, smiling down at her. “Did you manage to fix your illustration?”

“Yes.” She replied, her hands smoothing over her dress to rid herself of any grass that still clung to her. “I think it’s better now.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely.” He offered her his arm to lead her inside and, after a moment of hesitation, Elain accepted it. She supposed that Tamlin must have been doing much better than he had been the last time Feyre had seen him, as he had been nothing but courteous and attentive to Elain since she had arrived. In the two days she had been staying in his manor, Elain had been free to come and go as she pleased and wander the estate wherever she liked. Tamlin had even sometimes accompanied her, telling her about the gardens.

When she had told him at dinner that evening that she would be returning to Velaris the next day, Tamlin had insisted that he play his fiddle for her. She hadn’t understood entirely why, but she had been surprised by his skill and she had smiled politely and clapped when he finished with a deep bow.

“Did you plant those seeds I gave you the last time you visited?” he asked when she got to her feet to head upstairs for bed. 

“I did.” Elain replied softly, giving him a genuine smile, “Some of them have sprouted. I was surprised, considering the Night Court is clearly quite different to the conditions they have in your beautiful gardens.”

“I’m sure anything would grow under your tender hand.” He told her gently. 

Elain just smiled at him again before bidding him goodnight and heading upstairs to her room. She washed quickly before climbing in to bed. She would be up at first light tomorrow, and ready to return to Velaris in time to greet Lucien when he got back. She had been on the edges of sleep when there was a firm knock at her door and Elain opened her eyes with a soft groan. 

Staggering to her feet, Elain shuffled across the room to open the door, blinking up at Tamlin when she found him standing in the hallway. “…is something wrong?” she asked, rubbing at her eyes. “Did something happen?”

“No.” His voice was low as his green eyes seemed to glow in the half light. 

“Then what…?”

“You’re leaving tomorrow…”

“I am.” She tilted her head when he frowned. 

“I…” He bent toward her, hands coming out and taking hold of her shoulders. Elain recoiled when she realised that he intended to kiss her, and she turned away with a shudder. 

“No…” she murmured, “What are you doing?” Tamlin’s hands tightened on her, pulling her back around and Elain shoved at him. “Stop it.”

“It’s okay,” he murmured, moving closer, “I sent everyone else away.”

“Get… off…!” She pushed him hard enough that he staggered back a step and Elain moved back into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly. “Mother above,” she muttered, moving back toward her bed. Why would he have tried to do that? She had given him no cause to believe that kind of behaviour would have been welcomed. He knew that she was Lucien’s mate. Shuddering, Elain rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to ease the creeping feeling beneath her skin.

She gave a startled shriek when the door exploded inwards, shards flying across the room to land on just about every surface. Tamlin stalked in through the now open doorway, and Elain shook at the look on his face. Quickly, she put a damper on her fear, shutting down any link through the bond. Lucien did not need to know that she was scared, or need to see any of this. He had been trying to repair his friendship with Tamlin, and she didn’t suppose that this inappropriate behaviour from his old friend would make things smooth.

When Tamlin strode straight for Elain she took several hurried steps back away from him. “What are you doing?” she asked, unable to help the shake in her voice. His only response was to seize hold of her, spin her around and pull her back hard against himself, arms locking around her so that she couldn’t pull away. “You… you’ve got the wrong idea…” Elain tried to pull away, but he just tightened his hold with a snarl. “Please… let me go…” Elain could feel tears building, could hear the hint of it in her voice when one of his hands began moving down her stomach, clutching at her as he felt her. “I’m your friend’s mate… Please don’t…”

He spoke then, his voice an animalistic growl in her ear, “You wouldn’t choose Nothing over a High Lord…”

“Lucien isn’t nothing!” she retorted, trying to pull away again.

“Hm.” He yanked her back against himself.

“Tamlin, please…” Elain’s voice was practically a whimper now as his hand squeezed at a breast.

“I know you want me.” He snarled, and she shuddered as his hot tongue moved against her ear, “That’s why you came here alone, without anyone else. I’ve seen you looking at me… your pretty smiles… pretty dresses…”

Elain shrieked when he suddenly tore the night dress from her body, the pieces of silken material floating uselessly to the floor at her feet. Jolting then, she gasped, when one of his hands went straight between her legs. “No…” She struggled, trying to twist out of his grip. “Stop…”

“You’re prettier than Feyre.” He told her, one arm tightening around her waist and holding her tightly against his own hard body while the other hand moved between her legs, a finger pushing against her. “Nicer… More of a Lady… Everything Feyre never was.”

Elain tried to sink away from him, bending her knees, but she couldn’t go anywhere with his arm around her waist holding her upright and against his body. “Stop…”

“You can stop pretending.” He growled, and she flinched when he began rubbing himself against her arse, so that she could feel just how hard and massive he was. “I sent everyone away. I won’t tell anybody… nobody has to know.”

“Let me go!” putting as much force as she could behind her words, Elain tried again to get free, “I don’t want you!”

She flinched again when his teeth nipped at her ear and he let out another snarl as she heard him fumbling with his pants. Elain gave a gasp then when he suddenly threw her facedown onto the bed, the force of it just about knocking the breath from her lungs. She didn’t even have time to push herself up to turn and face him when he followed her, the bed dipping behind her a moment before she felt his weight as he moved over her.

Struggling, Elain tried to rise, but found herself pinned. One of Tamlin’s massive hands moved down her thigh to her knee an instant before he yanked it up and to the side, opening her for himself. 

“No no no no no…” Elain moaned, hands pushing desperately at his, trying to make him let her go, “No no no, please, Tamlin… no…”

His other hand moved to the back of Elain’s neck, squeezing and holding her in place as he adjusted himself atop her and then forced himself inside of her with one hard thrust.

A guttural scram ripped from Elain’s throat and she grasped at the sheets of the bed, scratching desperately, unable to so much as lift her head to move. Her hands continued up, coming to take hold of part of the latticed headboard, searching for something solid and gripping it tightly. She held on with a deathgrip as Tamlin didn’t even pause for a second before his second thrust, giving a heavy grunt into her ear. Elain screamed again, more high pitched this time as tears welled. 

She heard him groan softly before he hoisted her knee higher, pushing into her again as he began to fuck her hard and fast, his hands tightening on her as he did so, one still on the back of her neck, the other seemingly locked behind her knee as he held her pinned down so firmly she couldn’t move. Tears fell from Elain’s eyes, trailing to the sheet she was pressed against, and she could barely see through the pain of his brutal force. She had been with Lucien only once, just before he had left for the Mortal Lands, and he had been gentle with her. She doubted that Tamlin even knew what the word meant.

“Please…” she groaned, “… stop…”

Tamlin’s only response was to lift her knee higher and fuck her harder. Elain cried, trying in vain to push herself up, to crawl away from him, but his hand at the back of her neck meant she couldn’t so much as turn her head. So, she lay there, cheek pressed to the mattress while he held her exactly where he wanted her, free to fuck her as hard and fast as he liked. And he did.

“Please…” she sobbed, unable to do anything else, the next coming out as a squeal of pain. “Please…”

Panting, Tamlin lifted his hand from the back of her neck and Elain barely even had time to lift her head before he had seized a handful of her hair, yanking her head back. She screamed then when he began pulling her to meet each of his thrusts as tears continued to fall, streaking her face as they trailed to her chin. When he sank his teeth into her shoulder, Elain shrieked, the sound being cut off as he brought his hand up from her knee to wrap around her throat, holding her up as he yanked her back again by her hair, his thrusting into her body not pausing or missing a single beat.

Releasing the headboard, Elain reached back, finding Tamlin’s hip and trying in vain to push him away from her. Her efforts were fruitless and she began to cry for Lucien or Nesta, or anybody to come and help her. Tamlin’s only response to this was to fuck her harder, his hand tightening around her throat. 

“How does it feel to have a High Lord between your thighs?” he asked, his lips against her ear as he continued to yank her head back by her hair.

Elain didn’t respond, her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to breathe. When she felt a questioning tug on the bond from Lucien, she gasped. He must have felt her fear when the door exploded before she had shut it down. Tamlin, clearly thinking her gasp had been in response to him, gave another hard thrust, increasing his pace, and Elain just cried, making sure that she was sending absolutely nothing back down the bond.

Tamlin seemed to go forever. He had continued to fuck Elain hard and fast while she had brought her hands back down to try and support herself as he yanked her back by her hair to meet each of his sharp thrusts. Eventually, she had grown tired. Tired from trying to hold herself up far enough to lessen the pain on her scalp, and tired from fighting him in general. When both of Tamlin’s large hands went to her hips, Elain let herself fall forward, her chest pressed to the sheet as he lifted her by her hips into a better position for himself. His pleasured groan, as he was able to push deeper into her now, sent a shiver of disgust through Elain and she let out a sob.

“Please…” she cried when he grabbed both of her arms and pulled them around behind her, pinning them both to the mattress as he continued to fuck her, rough and relentless as he forced her down again. Elain just went still, hoping he would get bored or tired and stop. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block it out, trying to breathe around her sobs. She had no idea what she was going to tell everyone when she returned to the Night Court, what she would tell Lucien…

When Tamlin stilled, Elain opened her eyes when she felt his hand grip her hips. She thought for a moment that it was over, but then he’d flipped her onto her back, his hands forcing her thighs apart again as he pushed himself between them once more and, with a shriek, Elain scratched at his face, kicking and trying to roll away or crawl, or do anything she could to get free. 

“STOP IT!”

Freezing in terror as his thunderous roar shook the room, Elain went practically limp. Tamlin yanked her down into a position he liked better, one of his hands coming up to grip her face tightly, forcing her to look at him. Elain could barely see him through her tears, and continued to cry as he gripped one of her wrists, pinning it by her head and thrusting roughly into her again. “I… know… you… wanted… this…” his words were punctuated with each thrust and Elain tried to shake her head, but couldn’t as he still held her face tightly in one of his massive hands. 

She couldn’t stop him, even like this. “No…” She struggled again, but he just gripped her other wrist, pinning it by her head like the first. 

The pain was constant now, and Elain just tried to focus on breathing around her cries. She closed her eyes, so she wouldn’t have to look at him, turning her head away so that she wouldn’t have to feel his hot breath on her face. Tamlin didn’t seem to care. He held her wrists pinned as he continued to pound into her, the large wooden bedframe groaning in protest against his brutal force. “Does... ah… this … meet… ha… your… expectation…?” Elain cringed away from words, panted into her ear. He didn’t seem to notice, “No… point… in… ugh… false… modesty… now…” she shuddered when he licked her cheek, “Nobody else… is… mmm… here…” Elain went still, and Tamlin’s hands went to her hips, using that hold on her to increase his pace. “Oh…” he groaned again in her ear, “But… it’s not false… is it?... You… are the lady Feyre never was…”

Nobody was coming to help her. Elain knew that, and it seemed to drain everything else from her. She could feel Tamlin hot and massive as he moved inside her, she could feel his sweat dripping on to her skin as he moved over her. And that was all she could feel. That, and the pain. 

She didn’t know why he was doing this, why he had somehow convinced himself that she wanted him. Elain was pretty sure, however, that it had something to do with Feyre. Trying to shut it out, she squeezed her eyes closed more tightly, trying to imagine that she was already back in the Night Court, that Lucien had come back from the Mortal Lands and was walking with her along the Sidra. Nesta wouldn’t have stopped fighting, Elain knew that, but she wasn’t Nesta and she had nothing else left other than to escape into her own mind.

When Tamlin began groaning more loudly, Elain clenched her teeth, making sure she didn’t let out a sound as his rhythm changed. His hands tightened on her hips and she felt his long blonde hair falling into her face as he moved over her more quickly. He was panting into her ear before he gave a strangled cry and jerked suddenly before he went still. Elain’s stomach rolled and she shuddered when he lifted a hand to her face, forcing her to look at him again so that he could kiss her.

She remained still as Tamlin’s hands turned gentle. Pulling out of her, his hands glided carefully over her skin before he rolled to the side, pulling her with him. Elain couldn’t move, trapped as he held her firmly to himself, one of his hands stroking her hip slowly. “Don’t worry…” he breathed, lips against her ear, “I won’t tell anyone…”

Elain couldn’t say anything, couldn’t move. Surely he wasn’t going to hold her here like this for the rest of the night? She had thought he would leave. She had expected that when he had finished, he would get up and go back to his own room. She ached everywhere, and she wanted to bathe. She wanted to clean herself, clean him from her, and she wanted to be able to inspect herself to see if there was any damage that would need taking care of. She also thought she might vomit.

Tamlin didn’t let her go, however. He tightened his hold on her, pulling her flush against himself so that her back was to his chest, and Elain shuddered when she felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut again, she cried silently, scared to do anything that might make him explode in anger again. All she could do, she realised, was wait until he let her go.

It wasn’t until the sun peeked above the horizon and the room turned a light grey that Tamlin awoke with a grunt and released Elain. She lay still as the mattress dipped with him as he got to his feet and strode out into the hallway through the ruined door. Then, shuddering and wincing in pain, Elain crawled off the bed and into the bathroom, dragging herself up to the tub to fill it with hot water. Her eyes caught on her hands seeing that she had broken all but two of her nails from clawing at the sheets trying to get away from Tamlin, and she cried at the bruising around her wrists and thighs.

While the tub filled, Elain forced herself to stand in front of the mirror, bringing a hand up to the bitemark on her shoulder, not sure how she would be able to hide it with her usual dresses. She could wear gloves to cover her wrists, and the others would be easy enough to keep concealed, but her shoulder…

The tub filled before long and Elain slowly and carefully sank down into the hot water, quickly scrubbing every inch of herself until she was sure she had taken at least two layers of skin off. The heat took some of the ache from her, but she knew that it would be days until the pain would be gone completely. She would have to be careful about how she moved and what she did if she didn’t want anybody to notice that she was hurting. She couldn’t tell them what had happened, couldn’t admit that she had been unable to stop it, that she had shut down and stopped fighting. What would they think of her then? What would Lucien think?

They couldn’t know.

Elain got out of the bath when she had washed her hair and cleaned every inch of herself. She pulled a clean dress on and fixed herself up as best she could before she crept from the room and down the stairs. Hurrying out the door, Elain headed for where she was meant to meet whoever would be sent to take her back to the Night Court. Lucien would be returning, and she intended to be there as she always had. 

She didn’t see Tamlin on her way out, and she didn’t look back. She would never tell anyone what had happened with Tamlin, and she would never set foot in the Spring Court again.


End file.
